


Another One of Them

by Crapicorns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, Gen, M/M, Next Generation, Other, Percy Jackson Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: Blye is a Half-Blood, so is Clementine. When they were taken from there school (and life) by a satyr, a centaur, and two identical demigods their life takes a tipsy the into chaos./If you have feedback don't be afraid to send me it\





	1. The Dream (Clemmentine Liebbe O'Neil POV)

Lightning blast in the distance. I stood in a hurricane. Which was almost impossible in Denison, Texas. The wind swirled and my long curly hair blew in my face.  
“Not this dream again. . . ”  
“SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!” a very loud male voice. It literally sounded like a sea storm.  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW!!?” another voice lower and blended in shattering sound of the thunder.  
“BECAUSE SHE KNOWS NOTHING OF US!!” the original voice said.  
The thunder picked up. The lightning and water were so bright. It hurt my eyes. I started to scream. His name rang in my ears. I knew him but from where? Why was there a strong warmth when this man spoke?  
“Poseidon!” I screamed. He paused his shouting. Everything paused.  
“Poseidon!” I said again.  
“Clemmentine.”  
“Clemmentine!” I fluttered my eyes. Light erupted through the water.  
I swung my head up my hair slapping whoever woke me.  
“Cinco!” I said. Mr. Brunner looked at me with a worried expression.  
"Was I close." I slurred sleepily.  
"No. Not even close." Josh butted in. Clementine turned slowly and stared into his soul, I mean not his soul actually but it was scary. She honestly is probably high at this very moment.  
"Can you name all the big three. Ms. O'Neil." Mr. Brunner said.  
"Sí. Sí, bro," I muttered. "Okay, the scary gran relámpago dude is Zeus, he's the god of relámpago and the sky and bleh bleh bleh; the emo oscuro dude is Hades, he's the god of the underworld and king of Darkness, Ruler of Death; oh!" she perked up, "Poseidon! He's the god of the mares y fertilidad y boats y navigation y-"  
"That's quite enough Ms. O'Neil. Thank you."  
"Think she's in love with Poseidon." A boy with the fluffiest hair I've ever seen said, I looked at the back of his head giving my meanest look with my demon green eyes He scratched the back of his head as if he could feel my glare.  
"That's enough. Both-" He was interrupted by the loud sound of the lunch bell ringing.  
The End


	2. Loud Mexican (Blye Lynn Balquees POV)

I was sitting in English class. My teacher Mr. Brunner is talking about greek gods like. 'Bro, guess what the greek gods did this time.' there were pictures on the screen of a lighting dude, a water dude, and a death dude.  
As my 'seat partner' Clementine described them to me as she was at the moment is drooling all over her desk. Her long brown hair spread across her desk as well as the ones around it (including mine).  
There was drool caked around her mouth and cheek. She was muttering about water.  
Why? For some reason, that's all she ever talks about. She even uses it as an excuse to get out of class and go to the water fountain. It only works in Mr. Brunner's class.  
She says she has 'water withdraws' and he gets this worried look and says to hurry back. Now I don't know if it's true or not but it's really creepy and weird.  
"Poseidon," Clementine muttered, causing the little drool bubble to come out of her mouth. Mr. Brunner snapped back to us, I mean the best way a person could in a wheelchair.

"Ms. O'Neil."

My socially awkward self almost fell back at the sudden boom of his voice but fortunately, I stayed still.  
Her eyes snapped open, "Cinco!" She shouted, like really loud, in a really thick Spanish accent, then she leaned towards real sleepy like.

"Was I close." She slurred sleepily.

"No. Not even close." A boy named Joshua butted in. Clementine turned slowly and stared into his soul, I mean not his soul actually but it was scary. She honestly is probably high at this very moment.

"Can you name all the big three. Ms. O'Neil." Mr. Brunner said in a voice that was really old and knowing.

"Sí. Sí, bro," She muttered. "Okay, the scary gran relámpago dude is Zeus, he's the god of relámpago and the sky and bleh bleh bleh; the emo oscuro dude is Hades, he's the god of the underworld and king of Darkness, Ruler of Death; oh!" she perked up, "Poseidon! He's the god of the mares y fertilidad y boats y navigation y-"

"That's quite enough Ms. O'Neil. Thank you."

"Think she's in love with Poseidon." A boy that looked like a sheep lived on his head snickered. She glared at the back of his fluffy sheep head. He scratched the back of his head as if he could feel her soul-eating glare.

"That's enough. Both-" He was interrupted by the loud sound of the lunch bell ringing.

I gathered up my papers and stuffed my papers into my backpack as Clementine and Joshua left the room, interacting as friends do. Leaving me in the room. Alone. By myself. Alone. With an awkward teacher.

He beckoned me over with a wave of his hand.

"Am I in trouble?" I stuttered I've never been in trouble except if you count me stealing a paper.

"There's something I have to tell you." He stated.

"Uh-uhhh?" I asked, wanting him to answer my question about if I was in trouble.

"The Greek gods are real, I mean the greek goddesses and gods are real." He informed me.

"uh-uhuh. So, am I in trouble." I asked.

"No. No. Did you not just hear me?"

"yes. but. so i"m not. . . um. . ."

"The gods and goddesses are real. and you know, in the old stories about them they have children." He tried to explain more.

"So, you mean they have babies with normal people. Still." I asked unsurely.

"Yes, they have children with mortals. Still, Ms. Balqees. And I believe you are one of those children." He stated.

"But I have two dads, I mean did one of them, uhh. mess with a goddess?" I asked, quite uncomfortable.

"No. No, I mean." He stuttered, taken aback.

"I'm just kidding Mr. Brunner, I know I'm adopted." I laughed at his shock and uncomfortable confusion.

"Oh, Okay. that's good" He said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"So, which god, well goddess to do you think I'm the kid of," I asked interested now. Even though I'm starving, i'd like to know who my actual parent is.

"I can't for sure say. You need to be claimed. But I'm tied between Iris and Apollo." He added. I ran my hands through my short hair to distract me from my own socially awkwardness.

"So, can I go to lunch, please," I said realizing how hungry I truly am.

"Oh, of course." He said, waving a hand towards the door suggestively.

"Whew." I breathed out, my breath tasted like skittles, mostly because I had some early. I walked outside to Joshua and Clemmentine sitting on the floor. Joshua was eating chicken nuggets that were more of a circle than a nugget, Clemmentine was chowing down violently on a cheeseburger. I ran down to the cafe and got my food.

I walked down the hallway, awkwardly carrying my plate. "H-hey, can I seat here." I basically felt awkward around everyone, no matter what age they were.

Joshua had brown skin and surprising blue eyes, he had black fluffy hair that looked like it would bounce ever time he walked, I wanted to run my fingers though his hair-. He was quite attractive if you ask me. While Clemmentine was a girl that looked like she was of Mexican background, she had black hair and she had pale green eyes that looked like if a demon was modernized. 

"No," Clementine stated, loudly. scaring me with her strict Spanish accent.

"Yes," Josh said, mother-like.

"No." Clementine continued, they were talking like as if they were an old married couple.

"Yes, you can sit down," Josh said looking straight at her scary demon green eyes.

"No." She whispers screamed like a child not getting what they want.

"How do you ever plan on making any more friends." He stated his point, making me feel uncomfortable because I was still standing with a plate of uneaten food.

"Josh," She said shaking her head. "I don't plan on making any more 'friends'." She air quoted, botching the word up with her accent.

"But you're gonna be lonely."

"I like it that way."

"Oh. My. Gods."

"There. Is. No. Gods."

"Yeah, yeah I know-"

"There is only Nirvana." She butted in, I found this conversation uncomfortable because a few minutes I learned that I was most likely the daughter of these imaginary beings and I was still standing up.

"I know, I know," He said shaking his head, I bet his heard this a bunch of times before, poor dude. 

I sat down on the floor and she gave me her signature evil, demon death look.

I shifted around to get comfortable, I chowed down on my veggie burger that was packed with onions. Why? I just like the taste of it and people won't come close to me, I just don't feel the need to impress anybody. I've reached the peak of not caring.

Clemmentine stared at me all I could read from expression was disgust and worry. She stood up with her plate in hand.

"I'm going to go. Now." She said like it was a demand.

"Pfft, where are you going to go," Josh asked. She gave him this look of complete hatred.

"I'm gonna go," She stated strongly. "Sit with Bobby."

Josh gasped, "What does Bobby have that I don't have!?" He asked flabbergasted.

She pretended to think, "Oh I don't know. How about humor. Good looks, personality, freckles, cabello esponjoso, he's nice-"

'Oh, shit.' I thought. 

"Okay, okay. I get it you like hi-"

"I. Do. Not like him, he's just distracting."

"Mm-hmm. Carry on then Ms. My ego is lager then Bobby's polla." His face went red from violently spitting out those words

'wait, what does 'polla' mean'  
I took out my phone and started to try to find the answer with google translate 

"Wait, what. ¿Es tan grande?. Wait, how do you know. Did you fuck Bobby Kowalski?"

'Oh. Fucking. God. they're talking about someone's dang-a-lang'

"Wait. No. I. Did. Not. Fuck Bobby Kowalski!"

She smirked and started to walk away. "I mean, Josh," She turned around with the evilest smirk on her face "una mamada, is a una mamada." She turned back around and walked confidently back to the cafeteria.

I looked back to see Josh having a mini, no not mini, a full-on anxiety attack. He turned to me his face all red and his expression terrified.

"What's your name?!" He asked, his voice cracking probably breaking glass in other room. His voice sounded like it had a goat like 'baa' in it but I decided to point it out because then he'd get even more embarrassed. I smiled widely and chuckled.

"Uhh, Blye, Blye Balqees," I explained.

"Oh, Cool, sounds French or something," He looked around suspiciously. "I didn't fuck Bobby Kowalski."

"It's actually Arabic, oh, heheh. I believe you. what was the last thing that she said, well, i mean what does it mean" I asked.

"Oh, well. it means 'a blowjob' uh, yep" He looked around in his bag. It was messy but I don't blame him, school is quite frustrating. He pulled out 4 packages of raspberry fig bars.

I knew immediately what they were, I love them.

He looked at me with a confused look. I had an excited look on my face and I was practically jumping up and down

"Uh, you want a fig bar?' he asked, I shook my head excitedly.

"Yes, please." He handed two of them to me, they were still packaged.

I heard a deep scary roar come from the hallway, which is pretty weird. Then I see Clementine running like a bowling ball directly towards us.

"Monstruo, Monstruo!!!" She boomed towards us, she didn't stop though, she just continued to run, it looked sort of unnatural, her running.  
"Ok. guess we're doing this, I at least wanted to finish my chicken balls." Joshua said, getting up and stretching.

She didn't stop when she got to Mr. Brunner's classroom, she barreled into the classroom, the best way you could when the door was closed. 

"Mr. Brunner!" I heard her screech and then I saw Mr. Brunner roll out of the classroom with Clemmentine right behind.

The End


	3. Evil, succubus, she-demon, women (Clemmentine Liebbe O'Neil POV)

I immediately ran to Mr. Brunner, skidding across the hallway screaming. Why? You ask, well there are evil women storming the school.

They had big wings and horns and nobody but I noticed, they continued on with their day, the evil woman cornered me and said the thing in English that I didn't understand. I ran as fast and as far away as I could, I knew their intentions were murderous.

"Monstruo, Monstruo!!!" I yelled, attempting to warn Joshua and the little white girl.

"Ok. guess we're doing this." I heard Joshua say distantly but he was drowned out by the sound of my shoes screeching.

"Mr. Brunner!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"We must go now." He said to me.

"Bien, are we going to McDonald's because that was a very traumatic experience for me." I breathed out.  
I ran immediately to Mr. Brunner, skidding across the hallway screaming. Why? You ask, well there are evil women storming the school.

They had big wings and horns and nobody but I noticed, they continued on with their day, the evil woman cornered me and said the thing in English that I didn't understand. I ran as fast and as far away as I could, I knew their intentions were murderous.

"No, we're going to a safe place for you." He said, rolling out into the hallway, I followed behind. 

'I swear if he tries to deport me'

I saw Joshua up and stretching lightly and the pequeña chica blanca looking around with a very stressed and anxious expression, the evil demon women started to come up, slithering.

"Oh. My fucking god, it's a fucking succubus!!" I heard Blye scream out, Mr. Brunner rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment.

"No, technically it's a she-demon," Josh said.

"What're we supposed to do??!!" Blye yelled it was weird seeing her raise her voice.

"Well," Joshua started. 

"Well? what do we do cause the succubus, she-demon things are getting closer!" She breathed out, straining her voice making her sound like she had a thick British accent, she demanded instructions.

"I suggest we kill them," Joshua stated clearly, that made Blye tense up and from her leg, a bright flash of rainbow shone and the sound of metal clanging came, swords that looked like they were made out of pure rainbow were left on the ground beside Blye.

"Bro," I said out loud, surprised by how fucking gay of a power that was.

"Oh, well, I guess there's no guessing who your godly parent is now," Joshua said.

"Huh? oh, yeah," she said looking over to look at the pure rainbow swords. 

I was so confused by this situation so much so I had to stick with what was most important at that moment, survival.

I walked over to Blye and grabbed one of the longer two swords that she dropped.

"Vamos," I stated, looking directly at her, she nodded in understanding. She picked up the other sword that resembled more of a dagger.

I swished my sword around, having a flashback to my childhood when I picked up bamboo sticks off the side of the road and pretended they were swords, now I had the real deal.

"Um," Blye said, studying her rainbow dagger.

A she-demon approached me, I gutted it, looking away, when I looked back it was reduced to a pile of dust.

"Double um," Blye stated, looking shocked.

A demon came slithering up to Blye quickly. "Back the fuck up ya' wet sock!!" she screamed, straining her voice once more, her British accent breaking though.

The she-demon has stunned by the unique insult so I came behind the she-demon and mauled it, she let the loudest banshee shriek I've ever heard. the last third one immediately turned into dust at the same time as the banshee one.

"Phew, ¿podemos ir? to McDonalds now?" I asked, smiling slightly. Joshua chuckled.

The rainbow swords that me and Blye used earlier faded away and she was left paler than she usually was.


	4. A succubus came to my school (Blye Lynn Balquees POV)

"Oh. My fucking god, it's a fucking succubus!!" I yelled out surprised, I saw Mr. Brunner shake his head in disappointment.  
"No, technically it's a she-demon," Joshua said.  
"What're we supposed to do??!!" I yelled, wanting instructions because I needed to find any way I could help.  
"Well," Joshua started.  
"Well? what do we do cause the succubus, she-demon things are getting closer!" I strained my voice, feeling anxious.  
"I suggest we kill them," Joshua stated clearly, that made me tense up, I felt a weird sensation in one of my legs.  
"Bro," I heard Clemmentine gasp in surprise.  
"Oh, well, I guess there's no guessing who your godly parent is now," Joshua said.  
"Huh? oh, yeah," I said looking around and then I found out that there were pure rainbow swords beside me, so my mom is Iris? it could be Apollo as well though because he's bisexual.  
Clemmentine walked over to me and picked one of the swords.  
"Vamos," She strictly stated, she made direct eye contact with making sure I understood what she was saying, I nodded, I watched Dora when I was little, I knew what the fuck was going down.  
She swished her sword around, Skilled  
"Um," I said, looking back at my sword and then Clemmentine swishing her sword around practicing stabbing things.  
A she-demon approached her, she looked away from the she-demon, succubus and gutted it, it was reduced to a pile of dust.  
"Double um," I stated, looking around shocked.  
A demon came slithering up to me quickly, creepily smiling.  
"Back the fuck up ya' wet sock!!" I screamed, straining my voice.  
The succubus looked stunned as it suddenly stopped, Clemmentine came behind the she-demon and mauled it, it let out loud banshee shriek, the one that was attempting to charge at Joshua was turned into dust when Clemmentine killed the presumed leader.  
"Phew, ¿podemos it? to McDonald's now?" Clemmentine asked. Joshua chuckled.  
The rainbow swords that I and Clemmentine used earlier faded away and I was left sore and socially exhausted.


	5. Road trip (Clemmentine Liebbe O'Neill POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemmentine is thirsty and tired.

"So." I said as Mr. Brunner shoved us out of the school, “You are trying to tell me that those evil ladies attacked me because my parents are mythical gods and only us four could see it because are parents are mythical gods? Seriously?”

“Yes.” Mr. Brunner said.

"Well, at least we know she has a brain." Josh said, chuckling. He sighed and pushed my back to remind me to move.

“Oye! Oye! Hand off the merchandise! Idiota!”

He quickly removed his hands from my back as I bent down to grab one of my flats.

“Not the chancla!” Joshua screamed as he ran away hiding behind the little white girl. As I hopped on the van I saw two identical copies of a boy stare at me.

“Hey!” the smaller one said.

“Sup?” said the larger one.

Since I was already well traumatized and probably drugged I just sat down as far away as possible and laid there staring off in the distance until I fell asleep.

I had another dream. Because you know you can never have enough of those. It was mostly the same as my last terrible nightmare.

The white men argued over really nothing it seemed. I wondered why they were arguing over lightning when lightning is just an electric current. Within a thundercloud way up in the sky, frozen rain drops bump into each other as they move around in the air. All of those collisions create an electric charge. After a while, the whole cloud fills up with electrical charges.

Why do I know that?

I woke up to being hit in the face with something hard. I sat straight up and glared at the smaller boy.

“Dude!?” I said.

“Oh um, sorry. Could you hand me that?” he asked.

I picked up the small rubber ball and set it in his hand.

“Thanks!” he plopped down and crawled to the front.

“Ugh!” I said.

“Whats the matter?” the other boy asked.

“Im thirsty!” they handed me a plastic water bottle. Joshua bleated.

He laughed and told the smaller boy to get me some water. He complied and grabbed a water bottle from the glove box and started crawling back again. I sat up feeling awkward. No one else here spoke Spanish and my English was making me stutter like a moron. He sat next to me handing me the bottle.

“Sorry it's a little warm. We don't have a cooler.” I took it and unscrewed the cap.

“Don't worry about it. Gracias amigo.” I said while taking a big drink.

“Are you from Mexico? Or Central America?”

I stared at him. The white girl, Blue I think, stared as well as Josh. But Josh stared worryingly.

“Ah! Conner. I wouldn't try that so soon.”

The boy, Conner just smiled. It was annoyingly charming.

He repeated himself. How did I understand? This wasn't my language.

“Mexico.” I said in the same tongue.

“My birthgiver left me at an orphanage when I was very young. But my mom adopted me when I was seven. She's a traveling model. I used to model with her until I started junior high.” I don't know why I kept speaking in that language. It was like it was stuck. Josh looked scared still. I forced myself to speak in English so Josh understood.

“Um, your a son if a god right? So can I try and guess?” the white girl lost interest. She started up a conversation with Josh.

_I glanced back to Conrad. Wait. . . that's not right. It was something really white. _

_Woah. . . He's cute. Shit. _

He smiled that annoying ass smile and pushed a peice of hair behind his ear. I glared and frowned.

He looked a little awkward. I noticed he was kind of elf like. His ears was even kind of pointy. Blue eyes curly brown hair. He looked familiar.

“Yeah yeah. You can try but-”

“Hermes.” I said.

He looked shocked. Then he smirked, “Well. That was quick. You're really smart. But how did you guess?”

I adverted my eyes and shrugged, “Context clues. You smirk a lot. You have this young looking face tho I'm sure you're at least sixteen. The curly brown hair. And you're kinda cute you don't have the arched nose like the other godly statue guys. You just look like him.”

"Hey, Mr. Brunner." I heard the little white girl whisper to Mr. Brunner.

"Oh, I suppose it won't hurt." Mr. Brunner said back. Blue? Yeah, she smiled contently.

"Ok, ok. I live at Richardson-"

I blocked out their conversation.

The car pulled into a suburban area, she jumped up suddenly, smiling at Josh, "that's it Josh, look. My house." She pointed.

I looked back at a house surrounded by a white picket fence with the gate of it painted rainbow.

"That's gay." Josh deadpanned. I laughed loudly at his out of character bluntness. He quickly covered his mouth.

She smiled widely, "that's the point, bro."

"Oh. Okay, glad I didn't offend you." Josh gulped.

"Oh, nah. Hey, hey Mr. Brunner, can I go in, can I??" She asked.

"Hmm." he looked around. "Listen, Clemmentine, Blye. You will need to eradicate yourself from using technology when we leave."

"No entiendo?? Why aren't we allowed 'technology' " I said chopping up the word 'technology' with my accent.

"They attract monsters to you like, well let me phrase it for you, olor agradable, they're attracted to it like an old cartoon character to a newly cooked pie." Mr. Brunner explained.

"Ahh, ok." Blue smiled and put a thumbs up. "Ok, now that we know that, can I go in."

"Yes, you may."

She ran out of the van excitedly.

We all got out of the van behind her.

"Come on, we'll have to come up with some excuse to take Blye." Joshua said.

"No, we're going to explain it to them." Mr. Brunner said.

"Oh?"

"Clemmentine go into Blye's room, make sure she doesn't try packing her TV."

"muy bien, ok."

"I wanna come." Joshua whinnied, bleating.

"No, stay here, listen, we're going to knock on the door-"

I knocked on the door, a buff dark skinned man answered the door. Smiling.

" 'ahlaan bik, hello."

"Hi, I'm azul's, uh. No, Blue's, no, no. Blye's." I looked up unsurely.

"Yes, you're a friend of Blye's." He said, wide eyed, gesturing his hands wildly.

"Sí?"


	6. Blye's home and parents (Blye Lynn Balqees POV)

I walked into my room, indulging myself in comfort.

I put on music, _Bus that by Hopsin_

_"I'm on the road right now."_ The song started.

_"Back of the tour bus." _

I opened my closet door, rummaging around until I found my extra backpack.

_"Chillin' "_ the beat picked up.

I put some shoes, shirts and other essentials.

_"Just wanted to drop some shit." _

_"You know." _

_"Okay, a wise man told me_

_That niggas that you beef with will probably be your best pals_

_(Is that right?)."_

_"Got my ear to the streets_

_And I notice everybody dropping shit, I feel left out."_

I shook my bag to get all my things to fit properly.

_"Listen, y'all need to stop with the dissing_

_No one pays attention, so quit with the chitchat_

_Listen, y'all niggas steadily fishing_

_You riding me hard and my girl want my dick back."_

I bopped my head, enjoying myself.

_"I'm the plate, nigga, you just the dish rack_

_The whole Ill Mind series, I done did that_

_Niggas double taking, getting whiplash_

_How you tryna school me when I skip class_

_Confrontation with you is just quick cash."_

"Honey, do you know this man?!" My father called from downstairs.

I left, letting the music play.

_"I got the juice, don't get caught in the splish splash_

_We don't fit in together, we mismatched."_

"Yeah, he's Mr. Brunner, my teacher, and my friend“. Father, he'll tell you what's up, I just need to get my stuff situated and I'll tell you too." I informing my father.

_"I am the misfit that nobody likes." _

"Oh, this my favorite part." I muttered.

_"I am colder than ice, I will hold up your life_

_You bigging you up, you were so overhyped_

_You were no good with mics, you'll be gone overnight_

_I saw my window and I dove on it right_

_Plus the flow is precise, I'm just rolling the dice."_

I began to put my deodorant and other things in my bag.

_"All around the fucking planet_

_Niggas on my shit, dog_

_West side, east side, north side, south side_

_Bitches on my dick, dog_

_Snatch yo' freak, I'm that nigga."_

_"Homie, you ain't shit_

_You tryna shine, I'ma turn your sunlight into a gray cloud."_

_"Rain."_

_"Rai-"_

"Blye Lynn Balqees?!" I my father again, his voice could cause earthquakes, his tone worried.

"Oh, no." I sighed.

"Yes? Father?" I slung my bag over my shoulder running down the stairs.

"I love you." My father declared, strongly, pronouncing each word individually.

"Oh, oh, uh, okay, yeah. I love you too father, kthyr, kthyr." I squeezed his arm, lovingly.

He wiped his eyes. "Oh, oh. Baba, baba. Don't cry." I smiled.

"It's ghyr mantiqiin, very ghyr mantiqiin, considering our guests."

"Oh, come over here, sweetie, sit down." Dad told Father.

" 'ana muafiq Steve, I do need to sit down."

"Come here Clemmentine, their couch is so comfy!" Joshua exclaimed happily wiggling himself onto my parent's couch.

"Oh, yes. The reason we came here is because Blye wanted to say goodbye to you, oh, and to answer your previous question, Steve, yes she is a wonderful student, very interesting way of seeing the work she has to do."

"So bouncy." The blond boy muttered, poking the couch.

Clemmentine stared around curiously, her eyes focusing on the main picture in the hallway featuring me as a newborn in the arms of my parents.

”I didn't know that gay men could produce children on their own." She deadpanned.

Steve erupted in laughter.

"Uhh." Adam sputtered.

"Oh, sweetie." Adam said, chuckling to himself.

"We had a surrogate mother assist us in giving birth to Blye." Steve said.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Clemmentine said, the only one understanding was Mr. Brunner.

"Does that mean that Iris was the surrogate mother, sounds like her." One of the blond males said.

That sentence made me think, a goddess really decided to become the surrogate mother for two gay men, is this a normal thing that happens in recent Greek mythology.

"Do want a water bottle, Clemmentine?"

"Sí, yes, water." She answered.

I walked to the kitchen and I heard my parents discussing the arrangement of me going to 'camp' I don't know what camp but if my parents approved then I'm okay with it.

My eyes looked over all the pictures in the hallway, pictures of me growing up though the years.

There was a picture of me with a boy with pitch black hair and shining blue and brown eyes (what is that called? Heterochromia? That's right), he had dark freckles on his face and some on his collar bones resembling stars in the sky.

_I remember, his name was, uh. Something with a C, I called him star boy, because of his collar bones._

"You have to go now, Blye." My Father informed me from across the house.

"Oh, I do. Hold on, uhh, oof." I tripped over myself, I continued to run to the fridge, I went to the fridge grabbing a water bottle for Clemmentine and myself.

I ran back to the living room, grabbing my backpack.

"Bye, bye, Baba." I hugged him.

"Bye bye, Dad." I hugged him as well.

"Goodbye, sweetie."

"Bye, Lynn."


End file.
